A family
by shessomarugirl13
Summary: this is the sequal to unsuspected love, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

A family's love

Hey, this is the sequel to unsuspected love; it's about kagomes and sesshomaru's family building up, and a girl's love with a demon. Have fun reading) it has been 15 years since that night the twins came.

Chapter 1

Aiko was a 15-year-old demon girl, her mom, one of the most powerful demons in the world, had fallen in love with her father, Sesshomaru, her mom at first didn't want to believe she loved her father, but soon realized she couldn't keep it from him, she told him that she loved him. Her mom had hair that was pink, with ink black stripes in her hair; she had stripes of black on her cheeks, one on each side, her hair drags on the ground when she walks, and when she is in battle, her hair grows longer and she changes but for now she has hair that drags on the ground.

Her father, he was a different story, he was handsome, charming, and always mysterious. He always has a stoic face, but when you look in his eye's you could read every emotion he has. He always yell's at my twin brother, kiyoshi, he yells at him about going out at night and flirting with demoness, and it is improper; but sesshomaru doesn't know I, Aiko, sneak out to meet my one and only love.

Aiko walked down the hall's of the palace, she turned the corner to ram into Jiro, meaning second male, Jiro was the second oldest, he was 13 years old and a flirt.

"Watch were your going young Aiko" aiko growled; "I am older than you, plus you ran into me! So you watch were your going!" aiko walked away. Jiro sneered; "just like dad" he turned and walked away.

Kagome had 10 kids; shippou, rin, aiko, kiyoshi, Jiro, Keiko, akina, gin, yuki, and the youngest, little hoshiko.

(If you want to know the meaning for them, except shippou and rin, here they are:

Aiko: female; little love, beloved

Kiyoshi: male; quiet one

Jiro: male; second male

Keiko: female; adored one

Akina: female; spring flower

Gin: female; silvery

Yuki: male; snow, or lucky

And hoshiko: female; night star

These are what the names mean, took me a while)

Kagome sighed "sesshomaru, tell me, why do we have so many children?"

Kagome seen sesshomaru from the corner of her eye; she used her miko powers to pull him over; he said; "because we love each other" kagome smiled. Sesshomaru sighed; 'I have been with this woman for 15 years, and I am still not old and I do not tire of her, I love her very much' sesshomaru brought kagome on his lap; he nuzzled her neck.

Rin and shippou have become mates; they are not of blood so they can.

Rin and shippou came in holding hands; "ew, kissy face!" rin said smiling.

Shippou smiled; "but don't you remember?" rin blushed; "don't talk about it" shippou smiled.

"Mom, we are going to our own house now, we will come and visit some time ok" kagome and sesshomaru nodded; "please, son, daughter, come back when ever you need to" sesshomaru said smiling.

They bowed and left. Hoshiko came running in crying.

Kagome got up and said; "hoshiko, what's wrong?" she said between sobs; "yuki…and…gin…were…teasing…me and…pulling my…hair!" kagome frowned; "those two are always getting into trouble.

She walked out of the room, kagome walked down the hall to were she sinced them. She seen them snickering, with there back to her, but when she got a foot away, they stopped when they sinced her presence.

"I thought I told you two to stop hurting your sister?" kagome scolded softly.

They bowed their heads; "we are sorry, but she ruined our present for you, so we had to do it"

Kagome kneeled down and said; "well still you should not hurt your sister any more, if you want to ruff house go play with kiyoshi, and Jiro"

They smiled and nodded. They ran off to find the to older boys.

Kagome put her hands on her hips; "thoughs two are more trouble than a demon." Kagome walked in her room to find sesshomaru. She went over to him and said; "sometimes I think we have to many kids" sesshomaru nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

this is one of my fave chapters, i hope you like it to ;)

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru pulled kagome so she was straddling him; kagome blushed.

"You blush even though we have been mates for fifteen years…why?" kagome looked up and said; "I still love you sesshomaru, but when I look at you I feel like I was 18 again, I like it" sesshomaru nuzzled her neck; "my kagome"

Kagome gasped when he cupped one of her breasts; 'it isn't like I don't lik it, but he surprised me'

'I think you two are getting along pretty well'

'Well I haven't heard from you in a long time'

'I know, I have been asleep'

'Oh'

'So ten kids ah, pretty good'

'Yupe and I'm proud of it'

Sesshomaru laid kagome on the bed, using his claws to rip the kimono kagome was wearing to shreds. Soon kagomes whole body was showing.

Kagome sat up and started to undo his kimono shirt, she ran her hands over his bare chest, leaving little red marks from her claws.

Sesshomaru let out a moan; "kagome you know that always gets me" kagome smirked; "I know" kagome kissed little butterfly kisses on his neck, then she started to go down to his bottoms.

She undid that, and she seen his growing reaction, kagome smirked.

'I will tease him for a little bit'

Kagome got on top of sesshomaru, rubbing herself on his member, sesshomaru growled in pleasure; "your teasing me" sesshomaru said after he settled down.

Kagome smiled and said; "yup" kagome trailed from his chest to his waist, leaving a line from her tongue.

Kagome went to his face; sesshomaru growled; "I will be in control now"

Kagome cried out in surprise when he flipped her over on her back, he now was on top of her.

Kagome pouted; "your no fun" sesshomaru loved it when she pouted; earning himself a hard tug at his member.

Kagome smirked; "you know, we are mates you don't have to wait" sesshomaru smiled, he then pushed into her, rather hard. Kagome yelped at the pain, but moaned as he started to do a rocking motion with his hips.

Aiko walked to the main entrance, she opened the door; there in the door way stood inuyasha.

She squealed as he pushed past her; "what's wrong inuyasha?" inuyasha turned to her and said; "were is he, I know he is here"

"What! You mean yasuo is missing!" inuyasha nodded; "can I talk to your mom?" aiko nodded.

She walked to the room and knocked; kagome opened the door and seen inuyasha there; "sesshomaru, I am going to talk to inuyasha ok" kagome shut the door when she heard sesshomaru's gruff answer.

Kagome lead inuyasha to the dining hall and sat down; "so inuyasha what brings you here, shouldn't you be with you mate?" kagome added the last part bitterly; inuyasha heard the bitterness in kagomes voice when she said mate; "yea, but yasuo is missing again" kagome shook her head,

"He is 15 inuyasha, you should just let him run, he will come back home" inuyasha growled; "sit inuyasha, you know I don't like it when you growl at me" inuyasha fell to the ground. When he got back up he saw his son laughing over kagomes shoulder.

"Why you little…" "Sit" he fell again.

"Your son came here because he wanted to be with his friends ok" inuyasha mumbled something but let it go.

"What ever, just be home by tonight ok" yasuo shook his head; "I am going to stay here for a little bit ok father, I want to spend more time with my 'friends' " inuyasha growled, yasuo growled back; "you might of mated a demoness, but remember, I am a full demon, your half" inuyasha growled at him; "your not to talk to your father that way" yasuo smirked.

When inuyasha left kagome turned to yasuo; "so what did you really come here for?"

Yasuo lowered his head; "I…came to see your daughter, aiko"

Kagome nodded; "thought so" kagome walked past him.

Aiko walked past her mom, kagome said; "yasuo is waiting for you in the dining hall" aiko nodded.

Aiko walked into the dining hall; she looked around, she seen yasuo sitting in a chair. She walked over to him and said; "are we going to become mates?" yasuo smiled.

"I hope so, my dad doesn't want me to, but my mom is totally with it, she got mated to my dad when she was my age" aiko, sat in his lap and kissed him.

Yasuo wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, he licked her bottom lip wanting entrance, aiko noticed and opened her mouth, yasuo stuck his tongue in her mouth, roaming.

Aiko, felt his member harden, she smirked, looking just like kagome when she did that. (By the way, aiko is a double of kagome)

Yasuo felt aiko smirk, he pulled away and looked at her with questioning eyes; "what's wrong?"

Aiko said; "your hardening" yasuo tensed, while a blush crossed his face; "well…I…" aiko smiled and kissed him again.

Inuyasha walked in the dining hall forgetting to tell his son something. When he walked in the dining hall he seen kagomes oldest daughter that was 15 in human years, she was 13 in demon years, she was kissing yasuo, and sitting on his lap.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" aiko jumped off yasuo, while he fell backwards on the ground.

Since aiko was kagomes daughter, she had the power to sit inuyasha.

"Aiko, you damn mother is going to be pissed" aiko growled; "my mom is not a damn mom, she is a good mom, I am her daughter, and I can say the s word and you will fall straight on your face.

Yasuo was standing by aiko now; he was trying not to laugh at his fathers face.

"Sit inuyasha!" aiko said, instead of a normal thump, inuyasha went straight through the roof.

Aiko looked in awe; "didI say it wrong?" yasuo had burst out laughing right after inuyasha went through the roof; he fell down clutching his side.

Aiko looked down and giggled; "I guess I have a better strategy than my mom" yasuo laughed again, this time aiko joined him.

Kagome walked in the dining hall, she seen inuyasha stuck to the roof, aiko, and yasuo throwing a laughing fit.

"Um…what did you guys do to inuyasha?" aiko stood up after she settled down and said; "well sense I am your daughter I thought I could sit him, but when I said it, you can see what happened" kagome covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Aiko seen her mom and smiled evilly; "you know you want to laugh; watch while I do it again"

Aiko looked up and said loudly; "sit inuyasha!" inuyasha went through the roof all the way this time.

They all started to laugh this time.

Jiro walked in and seen his mom, oldest sister, and yasuo inuyasha's son.

He looked up to see a hole in the roof, and inuyasha in the hole.

He couldn't help but laugh to.

Sesshomaru heard laughing coming from the dining hall, it was kagome, aiko, Jiro, and inuyasha's son yasuo.

He walked in the room to see all of them laying on the ground laughing.

He said; "why are you laughing?" kagome looked up to see sesshomaru, she said; "inuyasha sit" sesshomaru seen the hanyou fall from the ceiling.

Sesshomaru smirked; "so little brother what brings you here?" inuyasha got up mumbling; "that bitch aiko…" aiko and kagome both yelled sit to gather, inuyasha went up first and down the next. That earned another roar of laughter from aiko, kagome, Jiro, and yasuo.

Inuyasha said angrily; "you better get me down from here!" kagome said; "sit" inuyasha fell.

Inuyasha got up and walked towards aiko; "you little bitch, how dare you do that to me, your uncle!" kagome said; "inuyasha you better not…aiko could s.i.t. You again" inuyasha stopped and looked at kagome; "and what about you, aren't you going to sit me again?" kagome shook her head; "if you get stuck in the ceiling, your staying up there" inuyasha straightened up.

Aiko yelled; "sit!" inuyasha went to the ceiling. Kagome shrugged; "shouldn't have called her a bitch" yasuo wrapped his arm around her waist; "that's very useful aiko" aiko blushed.

Kagome seen them two and said to sesshomaru; "lets leave, they need to be alone, inuyasha sit, come on inuyasha" kagome grabbed inuyasha's dog ears and pulled him out of the dining hall.

Aiko smiled and said; "looks like we have the rest of the night alone" yasuo nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's identical kimono, of sesshomaru's but blue, flew in the wind while she and sesshomaru raced in the air.

"Feeling tired yet sesshomaru?" sesshomaru smirked; "not at all" kagome smiled; "well that has to change" kagome went faster; sesshomaru was surprised that she could go that fast.

Sesshomaru caught up with her and caught her, kagomes wings drooped and sesshomaru held her in his grip.

Sesshomaru landed and he set her down.

Kagome turned around and pouted; "and I thought I had you" sesshomaru smiled; "not quite" kagome smiled.

When kagome and sesshomaru returned home, akina walked up to them; akina was about 6 years old in human years. She said; "mommy, daddy, kiyoshi is being mean again!" kagome bent down and picked her up; "well lets go find him" kagome waved bye to sesshomaru and walked away.

**sorry about the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome walked in a room akina pointed out.

Kagome walked over to kiyoshi and said; "what were you doing to your sister?" the 13 year old shrugged; "nothing, she came in and I told her to get out, she cried and went to you" kagome looked and akina and said; "is this true?" akina nodded slowly; "yes mommy, I wanted to play with him but he said no and he made me sad" kagome sighed; "go play with your younger sisters" she nodded smiling; "ok mommy" she hopped down and ran to join gin in picking flowers.

Kagome looked at him and said; "me and your father are going away for a little bit, there will be a human miko, and a hanyou that will stay here, you kiyoshi, are to watch over the human, she is not practiced in her miko powers like me" kiyoshi, groaned; "I don't want to human sit, humans are so dull"

Kagome glared; "I am a human by heart, I was a miko, before I met your father. I am a legendary miko, chiyoko, but that is a long time, you shall watch her, and entertain her maybe" kagome added that last part teasingly.

Kiyoshi sneered at his mom; "I will never do that with a human!" kagome smiled; "that's what your father said" kiyoshi frowned.

Kagome walked out and headed to the springs.

Kagome opened the door and found aiko, bathing hoshiko. Kagome got undressed and got in.

Aiko said; "how can you have a better body than me when your older than me?" kagome smiled; "I always had a good body" aiko nodded and continued bathing her baby sister.

Yasuo walked in the springs to see kagome, and her oldest daughter aiko.

Aiko looked up and blushed embarrassed, kagome turned around and seen yasuo; "you came to join us?" yasuo said her head lowered; "I came to take a bathe by my self, but it looks like I will join you guys" kagome nodded smiling.

Aiko looked up and said while a deeper blush spreaded across her face; "b-b-but I don't think it is proper, I mean he is a guy" kagome looked at her and said; "so your father use to do it to" aiko blushed. She looked up to see a naked yasuo.

She squealed, and covered up her eyes.

Yasuo couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; 'she doesn't want to see me naked?' he got in and said; "what's wrong with you aiko?" aiko said crossing his arms across her chest.

Kagome seen the look in yasuo's and aiko's eyes and said; "I think I will go and leave you two alone" aiko was about to objected when kagome cut her off; she whispered to her that only she could here; "you'll thank me later" aiko blushed again.

Yasuo watched as kagome left and said to aiko after she was gone; "your mom has a great body" aiko smiled; "that's what I said" hoshiko had gone with kagome.

Yasuo scooted over to aiko and kissed her. Aiko tensed when he had kissed her; 'what is he doing, kissing in a spring…when were naked!' aiko couldn't help but through her arms around his neck.

Yasuo snaked his arms around her waist; he brought her closer.

Aiko broke the kiss and said; "what are you doing?" yasuo brought back his arms and said; "I am sorry, I just wanted you to be closer" aiko smiled; "fine with me"

Aiko kissed him again.

Yasuo brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Yasuo felt the temptation to touch her; yasuo brought one of his hands and cupped one of her breast.

Aiko pulled back in surprise; "s-sorry, I didn't know you were going to do that" yasuo shook his head; "no its my fault, I couldn't help it" aiko went up to him and said; "its ok, I didn't mind really" yasuo smiled.

He pushed her against the wall and held her there; aiko wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing his member against her.

Yasuo looked at her; "are you sure about this?" aiko nodded.

Yasuo cupped her left breast and sucked on the right; aiko moaned in pleasure.

Kiyoshi walked down the halls mumbling to him self; "why do I have to watch a pathetic human, I think aiko should watch her not me" kiyoshi walked into his fathers study and said; "why do I have to be a human sitter?"

Sesshomaru turned around and said; "because you are more reliable, and she picked you" kiyoshi looked at him with confusion; "what do you mean she picked me?" sesshomaru turned back around and said; "she's a miko, she saw you in her dream, and picked you" kiyoshi smirked; "so I am a chosen one?" sesshomaru nodded.

"She will be here by tomorrow morning; you are to wake up and greet her with kind respect, do you understand?" kiyoshi nodded; "I still don't want to do this" he walked out and headed to the springs.

Aiko screamed as she reached her peek; yasuo thrusted in to her one last time before spilling into her.

Aiko leaned against yasuo's body panting; "what does this mean, are we mates, or was that just a fun thing you wanted to do?" yasuo nuzzled her neck, he opened his mouth and made a mark on her neck.

"It means we are mates," he said after licking the blood off her neck.

Kagome walked into the springs to find yasuo on top of aiko, she smirked; "well, aiko, yasuo, we are leaving now, there will be some people coming tomorrow, one is a human miko, she will be watched by your brother kiyoshi, and the other person is just a demon, he will stay here for a few days; he is your young sister, keiko's age, 12" aiko nodded; "and aiko…don't let inuyasha know your mated with yasuo, wait till I get home then tell him" aiko blushed, then laughed; "ok mom" kagome smiled and walked out to were sesshomaru waited for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiyoshi walked to the door and opened it; there in the door way stood a beautiful girl; she had hair that went to her waist, it was raven black, her face was soft and smiling, and her kimono showed off her figure.

Kiyoshi smirked; "you must be that human miko I have to watch over" she smiled and bowed; "and you must be that cold, demon that's spouse to take care of me"

Kiyoshi growled; "I am not cold!" she giggled and walked in, followed by a boy around 12 years of age; "and who the hell are you?"

Oh I am sorry I forgot to give you our names, my name is kuri, and this is raidon, raidon is a demon, as you can see, and I am a human. Raidon is my adopted brother"

The boy called raidon had three blue strips on both cheeks, his hair went to his waist, he had white claws, and he had huge fangs.

"Nice to meet you sir" raidon said bowing; "I am here because my mother is gone off with your mother and father, I hope I wont be a burden" kiyoshi shook your head; "you wont be, raidon how about I ask a servant to take you to play with my sister, keiko" he smiled broadly; "I have seen her in my dreams, I will love to play with her" kiyoshi summoned a servant and told her to bring raidon to keiko's room to play.

After they had left he turned to the human; 'so what am I suppose to do now?'

Kuri said; "why don't you show me around the palace?" kiyoshi nodded.

"So how old are you kiyoshi?" kiyoshi growled; "I will prefer you to call me kiyoshi-sama" kuri rolled her eyes; "ok…kiyoshi-sama, how old are you?" kiyoshi crossed his arms across his chest and said; "15, I was told that you were 14 right?" kuri nodded; "I am a young miko"

Kiyoshi lead kuri out to the garden, he sat down while she picked flowers.

'This human is different from others, she doesn't have a tan like others, he skin is milk white, it is rather nice though' he winced at his own thought; "there is no way I said that"

"Said what?" kiyoshi looked up and seen kuri standing above him. "Nothing, come on we need to get back, you need to eat, take a bathe, and get to your chambers by tonight"

He got up and walked away.

Aiko walked in with yasuo, she seen that the new arrivals had arrived.

She walked over to them and said; "hello my name is aiko, nice to meet you" she bow.

Kuri smiled; "nice to meet you to, my name is kuri, and this is raidon, he is my adopted brother" aiko looked at the little 12 year old; "he is a strong boy for his age" kuri nodded; "the demon's that live in our village train him" aiko nodded.

Kiyoshi walked in when everyone was eating; "nice of you to join use mister" raidon said politely.

Kiyoshi growled; "I am older than you, you don't say that to me" raidon shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome stretched, they had been flying for 2 days straight.

Kagome's wings needed rest so she switched to her youki cloud.

Sesshomaru watched kagome; "your tired aren't you?" kagome smiled; "yea, but I am ok" sesshomaru shook is head; "if your tired we will stop" kagome smiled and nodded.

They landed in a village with human and youkai alike.

Kagome went up to a human and said; "um…we need a place to stay for a while, will you care if we stayed her for 2 nights?" the human looked at her and smiled, he said; "why, you're a beautiful demon, and your mate is handsome, we will love if you stay here tonight, follow me"

Kagome turned around to sesshomaru and smiled. He nodded and followed the human.

The human took kagome and sesshomaru to a palace like house, kagome walked up to the villager and said; "are we staying with you?" the villager nodded; you can call me tanera" kagome nodded.

After they ate, kagome took a hot bathe.

In the depths of darkness an enemy roamed. Kagome sat up and closed her eyes; she seen a demon with long blue hair, he had horns coming from his head, and two bat wings from his back.

Sesshomaru walked into the spring bath's to take a bath with kagome.

Kagome was floating high above the water, naked, her hair grew very long; it grew the length of sesshomaru's, (well it added his length to her hair)

Her eyes turned glowing blue, her hair turned hot pink with black highlights in her hair.

Her body turned an amazing form. She lowered.

She walked on the water; it was chiyoko.

(You have to read unsuspected love to understand what is happening now)

Her body was covered in a stunning blue light. She came over to sesshomaru and said; "I have come back, because a demon that is more powerful than any of use has formed; he will kill you, and I at the time, if we are not careful" sesshomaru nodded.

She disappeared, but leaving the form of chiyoko on kagome, she landed on sesshomaru, passed out.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled up at sesshomaru; "I see I have chiyoko back" sesshomaru nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome walked to her bed and sighed while she lay down; "this is the life, though it isn't as good as the palace" sesshomaru pined kagome down on the bed; "now it is time to have a little fun" kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru kissed kagome on the neck, he went to her kimono front and undid it; kagome felt air go across her chest, she shivered.

He kissed little butterfly kisses on her neck and body; kagome brought his head up to hers and kissed him.

Sesshomaru slipped the kimono off her; he ran his claws over her soft skin, making her shiver again.

Sesshomaru slipped his fingers into her, he pumped in and out, kagome moaned, and sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome was about to reach her peek when he took his fingers out.

Kagome groaned; "sesshomaru…onegai" sesshomaru got undressed and rubbed his member against her. Kagome moaned, making him harder.

Aiko watched as kuri, and Keiko picked flowers, kuri laughed while her sister just smiled.

Yasuo walked over to her and said; "what's wrong?" she smiled; "nothing; do you think we will be able to have children?" yasuo shrugged; "maybe, but not now" aiko nodded, she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Kagome screamed; "sesshomaru!" sesshomaru pumped harder and faster, he spilled into her.

He went to the right of her; he fell off the bed.

Kagome leaned over the side and said; "I thought you knew what you were doing, oh, great lord of the western lands" sesshomaru frowned; "maybe your making me soft and unaware of stuff" kagome shut up; "your mean" sesshomaru got on top of her and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raidon walked to Keiko's bedroom door; he sighed heavily; "I hope she is in here" he knocked on the door.

She opened the door to find raidon, she smiled; "you came to play with me?" raidon shook his head; "I came to talk to you" Keiko looked at him, but let him go in her bedroom.

Raidon said; "I like you Keiko, I want you to be my girlfriend" keiko was shocked at his sudden out burst; "sure" raidon turned around with surprise; "your going to be my girlfriend?" she nodded.

Aiko was holding hands with yasuo while sitting down; "this is a wonderful night" aiko said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes you are" yasuo looked at him; "that was cheesy" yasuo blushed; "but it was sweet" yasuo smiled a little.

Kagome woke up with sesshomaru gone.

She got dressed and walked out; "what's wrong fluffy?" kagome said yawning.

Sesshomaru looked up and said; "you haven't called me that since we were young" kagome smiled; "I know, that's why I said it"

She walked over to sesshomaru; she leaned on his back wrapping her arms around his neck, draping them on his shoulders.

Kagome stared forward; she seen a woman about 17 falling over dead, and more humans were killed by the shadow demon, he stared forward staring at the spirit kagome.

"You have come chiyoko," he said in a ruff voice. Chiyoko, (kagome) walked forward and said in a dreamy voice; "yes. And I have come for you" the demon growled lowly; "I will kill you, I will bring your body here"

He sprang forward and slashed at her, his hand gone right through her, kagome's body was tugged away from sesshomaru and connected with her spirit.

Kagome fell down, the demon looked her over; "your very beautiful chiyoko, to bad I have to kill you" he sprang forward, kagome looked up, eyes glowing bright blue.

She moved away from him with ease, the demon growled; he slashed at her again, and missed.

Kagome held up her hands, a bright light glowed from them.

She held them forward and blasted them at the demon.

The demon dodged, kagome controlled the lights, she moved them to his him squarely in the back; he howled in pain.

Sesshomaru was confused when kagome disappeared; he followed her scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kiyoshi's head shot up; "my mom and dad are in trouble" kuri looked at him confused; "why would they be in trouble?" kiyoshi walked away from her and went to get his sister's and brother's.

Aiko felt her brother coming and opened the door; "mom and dad are in trouble and you want to help them" aiko said before even letting himtalk.

He nodded. Aiko looked at yasuo and said; "are you coming to help?" he nodded; "damn right I am"

Aiko got raidon, kuri, Jiro, Keiko, and akina; leaving the young one's with the servants.

Aiko and her sister's and brother's flew on youki clouds.

They arrived at the spot over an hour (out of temptation)

Sesshomaru was bloody, so was kagome, but she was much better looking than sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up to see all his older children coming at them; "don't come any closer!" he yelled while he turned full demon.

His children watched as there dad turned into a dog demon, and they watched as kagome turned into a fox demon.

Kagome slashed at the demon, he was thrown on the ground, but he threw kagome back making her cry out in pain, she transformed back into human form.

Her kids ran towards her and kneeled down to her; "why are you guys here?" kagome sat up and got on her feet.

"We came to help" kagome smiled; "fine" kagome called sesshomaru over while the demon struggled to get up.

"Now everyone hold hands, we need to concentrate our power in one another and in the center of our circle, ok" they all nodded.

Kagome closed her eye's they did the same; soon kagome was glowing, and the whole circle was glowing, sesshomaru was battling the demon as they did that.

He and the demon stopped as they heard beautiful singing, sesshomaru looked up to see it was coming from his oldest, and kagome, (aiko and kagome)

Aiko and kagome separated from the circle, the circle was forming a beam of light in the middle; kagome opened her eyes; "aiko your ready?" she nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome hugged aiko as they went into the light; sesshomaru watched as they were engulfed in the light, the singing got louder.

When the kids went to the ground, the light disappeared; there in th middle stood a beautiful demon.

She wore a circle of diamonds on her head; he claws were speckled in sparkles; her hair was short, it was blue; her fangs came out of her mouth, even when she closed her mouth.

She had bolts of lighting on each cheek.

She opened her eyes to reveal red glowing eyes.

She walked towards the demon, as walking on air.

She held up her hand and said; "you shall become as you once was" a blue light came from her hand circling the demon.

He looked around, and then at the demoness; "thank you" the demon disappeared; and there in his wake was a demon male, the age of 10.

Kagome and aiko broke apart and slumped to the ground.

Kagome got up and walked over to the boy; "its ok now senaru" the boy looked up and said; "thank you mother, I will always love you" chiyoko came out of kagome's body and held the boy.

Kagome stepped away from them and smiled; "chiyoko had a son, and when she was killed the boy was put under a curse, he turned into a demon, and when we came, he so wanted to be released" sesshomaru watched as the boy and woman rose into the air and disappeared.

Kagome turned around and said; "shall we go now?" they all nodded.

Kagome walked forward followed by her loving family.

well this is the last story, hope you liked it. please review


End file.
